Animals
Several animals have appeared in the Railway Series, the television series, the annual stories, and the magazine stories. =Animals in the Railway Series= This section is for animals that first or only appeared in the Railway Series, listed in chronological order. The Hungry Goat The Fat Controller once leaned out of a carriage window to cheer for Edward and Henry, but his top-hat was blown into the goat's field and quickly devoured. The Fish When Thomas took on water from the River Els some fish were pulled into the bucket used to fill Thomas' tank, and as a result were boiled in Thomas' tank, causing the little blue tank engine severe pains. The fish were later fished out and eaten by Thomas' crew, the Fat Controller and an inspector. The Circus Animals The circus which visited Sodor in Troublesome Engines owns several animals, like elephants, bears, horses, and camels. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-Along/Take-n-Play The Circus Elephant An elephant who somehow escaped from the circus and took up residence in Henry's Tunnel. Henry encountered him while investigating a block in the tunnel. The workmen fed the elephant sandwiches, cake, and water, but Henry startled the elephant and was rewarded by a stream of water being squirted over his smokebox. The Newt In "Off the Rails", a newt got on Gordon after he fell in the ditch. The Cows Edward was passing a field when some cows, frightened by the noise, ran into his train and breaking a coupling. However, poor Edward did not realise for a long time afterwards. Bluebell After her calf was taken to market, Bluebell mournfully trotted onto the bridge at Rolf's Castle, stopping Gordon and Henry from passing. She didn't move until Henry's guard and a porter brought her calf to the bridge and led them away. Champion An inquisitive bull who once strayed from some farm labourers and ran away. He eventually came across the railway and, seeing grass on either side, began to eat. Daisy tried to shoo him away, but was intimidated by Champion and backed away. Dilly After Donald teased Duck about his "quacking", Duck's crew got revenge by slipping a small duckling into Donald's tender. When discovered, she becomes friends with Donald and his crew, and eventually settled down at Haultraugh, where a small pond was nearby. She was named Dilly by the stationmaster, but she is known to everyone else as Donald's duck. Dilly appeared in the third season episode Donald's Duck. She appeared twice in the annuals, in "Donald's Duck" and "Gordon's Stowaway". She appeared in the song Donald's Duck which was dedicated to her. She also cameoed in the song Gone Fishing. In the annual, she disappeared for a few months, only to return to the station with her husband and children in tow. Bulgy's Hens After Bulgy was turned into a henhouse, these hens took up residence in him. When Bulgy was eventually restored, the hens snuck in and roosted in his luggage racks. When Bulgy swerved suddenly the next morning, the hens woke up and caused chaos inside Bulgy. It is unknown whether or not the chickens ever received a replacement henhouse. The Spider This spider spun a web in the basment of the Knapford Junction signalbox before moving on to greener pastures. However, her web caused a problem on the day of the Golden Jubilee, as it shorted the electrics in the signalbox just minutes before Pip and Emma came into the Junction with the guests. The Eels Daisy once brought several crates of eels up to Ffarquhar for a restaurant. Unfortunately, a boy accidentally knocked a crate onto the platform, causing the eels to fall onto the line and give Daisy such a fright that she blew a fuse. The Swan An injured swan was found on a bridge on Thomas' Branch Line. It was thought that he collided with a parapet on the bridge. The inspector covered the swan with his coat in Thomas' cab and at the next station, he took the swan to the vet in his car. The swan had a broken wing and after it was reset, it resided in the vet's garden until it was strong enough to fly. Then Thomas took it back to the river where it was set free. =Animals in the television series= This section is for animals that only appeared in the television series. The Toad In Trust Thomas, this toad witnessed Thomas crashing onto the pier, and later hitched a ride on his valence. Gremlin In Gordon and the Gremlin, Gordon has problems with his fire; Thomas suggests the cause is gremlins, and later collects a special passenger. At Wellsworth, the passenger's Dalmatian runs away and, after confronting a bull runs into Thomas' cab. At Brendam, Thomas enquires about the visitor, and the Fat Controller reveals she is his mother, who then aptly renames her dog "Gremlin". The Hungry Ram Percy once encountered this ram on the line. It was lured away by the driver with some cabbage. When Maithwaite station was later vandalised and several boys were trapped in the waiting room with the ram it was suspected to be the culprit, but the terrified boys confessed it was their fault and promised to help clean up. The Fat Controller gave the ram a pumpkin as a reward, but his top-hat was blown away by Harold and was munched up by the ram. The Fat Controller, happily, made light of the situation. It is believed that the ram is owned by Jem Cole, as he is seen collecting the prize pumpkin for the ram. Alicia When Alicia Botti came to Sodor, Thomas was chosen to take her with Annie and Clarabel. While being cleaned, a strange squeak came from the coaches. It kept up as Thomas went to Brendam and when he arrived, it was found that a small mouse had found its way into Clarabel's compartment. The mouse was given a mousehole in Tidmouth Sheds, and was named Alicia by Thomas. Alicia only appeared in the sixth season episode Thomas, Percy and the Squeak. It is unknown whether or not Alicia stayed through the renovation of Tidmouth Sheds in Calling All Engines!, and whether or not she remains there. The Fat Controller's Cat The Fat Controller owns a tuxedo cat, as seen in two episodes. It might be Lady Hatt's cat as mentioned in Saved You!. Pegasus Pegasus is a cart horse who lives on a farm near Dryaw airfield. After he foolishly wandered into a ditch, Harold winched him to safety. However, Percy saw Pegasus being pulled through the air and thought that Pegasus was flying. Pegasus only appeared in the seventh season episode "Harold and the Flying Horse". The Farmer's Bull Thomas had to take this bull once. Its delivery was delayed when Thomas had an accident, but Percy soon helped him. The bull appeared in Percy Gets it Right. Katie Katie is Farmer McColl's Border Collie, whom often appears with him. She is timid around noisy engines when she is on her own. She often attends country shows with her owner. Trivia * One of Katie's models is currently on display at Drayton Manor. Merchandise * Take-n-Play The Cat and the Kittens Alfie helped saved a mother cat and her kittens from a collapsing building in Alfie Has Kittens. The Seals These seals live at Black Loch and were thought to be monsters by James until Emily found them after she was blocked by a rock slide. Their first appearance was in Emily's New Route and they were seen again in CGI in Toby's Special Surprise. The Golden Eagles Two Golden Eagles were spotted on the Island. They are very rare birds and birdwatchers came from miles around for a chance to see them. They were first spotted at Bluff's Cove and then on Gordon's Hill, but Thomas didn't see them. That evening, as Thomas and Percy were puffing home, they spot two golden eagles perched on a cliff-top. The two engines think the eagles are wonderful - but not as wonderful as helping each other. They appeared in the ninth season episode, Thomas and the Golden Eagle. The Dinosaur A group of archaeologists once discovered a dinosaur skeleton in the mountains near the Skarloey Railway. Alice's dog Alice, the girl who lives at Hill Farm, owns a Border Collie. The Cow In the twelfth season episode, Thomas and the Billboard, a cow on the line caused Thomas to switch tracks. This was the first CGI-animated animal encountered in the series. Thomas the Piglet One of Farmer Trotter's newborn piglets takes a shine to Thomas, so, Farmer Trotter names him Thomas. He is seen in the thirteenth season episode Thomas and the Pigs. He may also make a cameo with the other piglets in Hiro Helps Out. The Sodor Warbler The Sodor Warbler is a rare, brightly coloured yellow bird. Bird watchers come from far and wide to see it. It now resides on a nesting pole at Bluff's Cove. It is seen in the thirteenth season episode, Henry's Good Deeds, the fourteenth season episode, Thomas and Scruff, and the fifteenth season episodes, Happy Hiro and Stuck on You. The Giraffe The giraffe was transported from the docks to its new home at the Sodor Wildlife Centre. Thomas was too impatient to wait for the giraffe's keeper and, as a result, the giraffe would not do as it was told. It is seen in the fourteenth season episode Thomas' Tall Friend and again in the seventeenth season episode, Steamie Stafford. The Snowy Owl The snowy owl resides in the Whistling Woods, he is a friend of Thomas. Toby used to be scared of the noise it made until he found out who was making the noise. Toby now thinks the bird is beautiful. It appeared in the fourteenth season episode, Toby and the Whistling Woods. Seagull Seagull is Cranky's friend. He is given the name Seagull (by Cranky) because he is, obviously, a seagull. Cranky once got cross with Percy for being too loud and scaring Seagull away. He appeared in the fifteenth season episode, Percy's New Friends. Mr. Rabbit Mr. Rabbit is a wild rabbit who lives in the Whistling Woods. Percy once scared him away whilst trying to make friends with him. Percy later apologised to him and he enjoyed a ride back to Tidmouth Sheds with Percy. He appeared in the fifteenth season episode, Percy's New Friends. The Two Squirrels The Two Squirrels, referred to as Mr. and Mrs. Squirrel by Percy, are two lively squirrels who live in the Whistling Woods. Percy once scared them away, but later made friends with them. They appeared in the fifteenth season episode, Percy's New Friends. Mr. Bird Mr. Bird is, of course, a bird. Percy once tried to make friends with him, but only succeeded in frightening him away. Later, once Percy had learnt how to approach wild animals quietly, he becomes friends with Percy and he enjoys a ride on Percy's buffer back to Tidmouth Sheds. He appeared in the fifteenth season episode, Percy's New Friends. The Lost Sheep The lost sheep was saved by Harold after it was found stranded on a lonely hilltop. It appeared in the fifteenth season episode, Edward the Hero. Farmer McColl's Prize Cow Farmer McColl's Prize Cow was transported to the country fair by Thomas. Unfortunately, Thomas scared the cow away when he blew his whistle at Maithwaite. It was later coaxed back into it's van with the help of some straw. She was then put on display at the fair. She appeared in the fifteenth season episode, Wonky Whistle. Farmer McColl's Ducks Farmer McColl's Ducks were transported to the country fair by Thomas. However, when Thomas whistled to Bertie's passengers, he scared the ducks, who escaped through the open door of his van. They were later coaxed back into the van with the help of some seed. They were later put on display at the fair. The ducks appeared in the fifteenth season episode, Wonky Whistle. The Crows The Crows eat Farmer McColl's newly planted seeds when his scarecrow is broken. Thomas is given the job of being the new scarecrow and chases after a pair of crows. Whilst he is chasing the two crows, the rest gather in Farmer McColl's Field. Later, Thomas guards the field overnight and Farmer McColl has his old scarecrow fixed by the morning. The crows appeared in the sixteenth season episode, Thomas Toots the Crows. Luke's Deer Luke's Deer was first found at the Blue Mountain Quarry by Rheneas. The baby deer was very frightened of the quarry and seemed to trust Luke. The other engines try to tell Luke that the quarry is no place for a deer, but Luke does not listen to them. During a trip to Ulfstead Castle in Luke's cab, the deer spots its mother and runs to her. Luke is very sad to say goodbye to his deer friend, but knows that he can regularly visit it at the castle and is pleased that the deer is now reunited with its mother. How the deer came to the Blue Mountain Quarry is unknown. Both the deer and its mother now reside in the park at Ulfstead Castle. Luke's deer appeared in the seventeenth season episode, Luke's New Friend. A deer, possibly the same one, was also seen in the grounds of Ulfstead Castle in the episode The Switch. The Elephant The Elephant resides at the Animal Park. She once escaped and was found by Charlie, but after all of his joking, no-one would believe him. Eventually, Charlie reports the elephant to Harold who takes him seriously. The elephant is found and returned to its enclosure. The Elephant appeared in the seventeenth season episode, Not Now, Charlie! =Animals in the annuals and magazines= This section is for animals that only appeared in the annuals and magazines. The Horse The Horse was injured during an accident and taken to a farm on Thomas' Branch Line to get better. Each day, the horse would run alongside Thomas as he puffed past and each time he would be able to keep up a little better until he eventually jumped over the hedge at the end of the field. The horse was then well enough to return home. He appeared in the 1988 magazine story, Thomas and the Horse. Gerald and Sally Gerald and Sally are two giraffes that reside at the Sodor Wildlife Park. Percy is especially fond of Gerald and Sally as he was the one that first brought them to the park. They appeared in the 1989 magazine story, The Escape. The Lion The Lion resides at the Wildlife Park on Sodor. He once caused a panic when he escaped from the park. He was found standing on the railway line by Percy. Luckily the Wildlife Park's manager and two gamekeepers were on Percy's train on their way to notify the chief of police about the lion's escape. The lion is then shot with a tranquilizer gun and put into the guard's van. The lion is then taken back to the park. He appeared in the 1989 magazine story, The Escape. Charlie Charlie is a parrot. He once escaped whilst his owner was cleaning his cage. He went to the main station yard, where he confuses Percy by talking. None of the other engines will believe that Percy had seen a talking bird, until they see Charlie for himself. His owner then comes to the main station to collect him. He appeared in the 1993 magazine story, Percy and the Parrot! The Camels In the magazine story The Camel Train, these camels helped Percy by taking the cargo to the wildlife park after when he broke down. Mickey Mickey is a monkey who resides at the Animal Rescue Centre. One day he escaped and travelled on Annie's roof to Wellsworth, stole a lady's hat, and sat on the station roof. Thomas' driver tempts the wayward monkey down with fruit and he is soon recaptured. He appeared in the 1996 magazine story Monkey Business!. The Wallcreeper The Wallcreeper is a rare bird spotted on the Island of Sodor. It is most commonly seen at the quarry. It appeared in the magazine story Proud Mavis!. Billy Billy is a dog that belongs to a family. Whilst the family is on holiday, Billy runs away. It turns out that he went to a Butcher's shop because he loves bones. He appeared in Billy's Bones! Rick Rick is a dog belonging to Thomas' guard. He is very well trained and every morning he collects the newspaper from the paperboy and takes it to his master. The guard thinks a lot of Rick and takes him with him whenever he is off duty. One of Rick's favourite places to play catch with a ball is the common. Rick once helped to catch the Fat Controller's new timetable when the wind blew it away. Rick appeared in the 2001 magazine story, Rick's Tricks. Mister Mighty Mister Mighty is a Shire horse that works at a farm along Thomas' branch line. Once, he was replaced by Terence for a day. But when rain fell, Terence's tread broke, and the breakdown lorry got stuck in the mud, Mister Mighty came to the rescue and the farmer immediately abandons his plan to buy a tractor of his own to replace Mister Mighty. He appeared in the magazine story Mister Mighty!. Lord Harry Lord Harry is an unfriendly bull belonging to Farmer Collett. He is named, either after the mountain engine, or Lord Harry Barrane, chairman of the Culdee Fell Railway. He appeared in the 2002 magazine story, Henry. Hoppy Hoppy is a kangaroo that resides at the Wildlife Park. He once escaped and Edward's driver aided in its recapture. Hoppy appeared in the 2004 magazine story, Hoppy New Year! Kit Kit is a white dog with black spots who resides with his owner in a cottage on Edward's Branch Line. Everyday, he waits in the garden to bark "hello" to Edward who stops at a nearby signal. His owner cannot get Kit inside the house until he's seen Edward. One day, a thought comes into Edward's mind - since Kit waits for him no matter the weather, he might catch a chill. So, Edward arranges with a carpenter to have a kennel built for Kit to keep him warm come rain or shine! He appears in the story Kit's Kennel. Hector Hector is a big bull belonging to Farmer McColl. He once broke out of his wagon and strayed onto the track, where he gave Mac quite a fright. Despite his angry appearance he is quite calm and very obedient. He appeared in the magazine story, Going First. The Badgers The Badgers reside at Badgers' Way. The badgers used to run across the road in front of Bertie, but when the road was flattened, a pipe was installed beneath so that the bagers could cross the road safely. They appeared in the magazine story, Badgers' Way. Biscuit Biscuit is a horse, whose primary job is to tow broken canal boats along the canal. He appeared in the magazine story, Ready Steady Freddie. The Stationmaster's Cat The Stationmaster's cat is a very small black cat, who scared Thomas one night with his shadow. He appeared in the magazine story, Scaredy Cat. Cleo Cleo is an elderly female cheetah that resides at the Wildlife Park. She is somewhat timid because, as the ranger says, she is more scared of the engines than the engines are of her. She appeared in the magazine story, Scaredy Cat. Happy Happy is a new giraffe at the Sodor Wildlife Park. It was once startled by a loud noise and ran off, but was found hiding in some trees and coaxed out by Rocky's crane arm that was disguised as another giraffe. The giraffe is now happy in its new home with other giraffes. Thomas suggested the name "Happy" as that's what Rocky made it. It's gender remains unknown. Happy appeared in the magazine story, Helpful and 'Happy'!. Horse and Foal A horse on Sunnyhill Farm gave birth to a foal on the day of the Sodor Horse Show. The Foal was delivered by a Vet who was transported to the farm by James. They appeared in the magazine story, New Delivery. The Hippo The Hippo belongs to the Animal Park. It once escaped and was later recaptured by James with help from Harvey. It appeared in the magazine story, Animal Adventure. Scamp Scamp is a friendly and rather mischievous red squirrel that was brought to Sodor from the Mainland for the children's zoo. When he first arrived on the island, he was frightened by a loud noise and ran off. He then went on to cause trouble all over the island. He stole workmen's pies, the peanuts from Gordon's buffet car, and Lady Hatt's seed cake. The Fat Controller then found the pesky squirrel asleep inside Annie. He appeared in the magazine story, The Red Squirrel! The Snake The Snake was transported to the Sodor Zoo on Edward's goods train. Whilst being loaded, the guard broke the catch on the snake's basket. When the train arrived at the zoo, everyone searched all over for the snake. He was found coiled around Edward's warm funnel. He now resides at Sodor Zoo. According to his handler, the snake is completely harmless and likes to keep warm. The snake appeared in the 1998 magazine story, Snakes and Ladders! The Snake (2004) The Snake was brought to the island by ship. Whilst being unloading, the snake's crate was split open and escaped. It roamed around the docks for some time while the dockyard workers tried to find it. Before being recaptured by a ranger, the snake gave Percy quite a fright. Percy then took the snake to the Sodor Wildlife Park where it now resides. Although it caused quite a scare at the docks, the snake is completely harmless. It appeared in the 2004 magazine story, Snake's Alive! It is not to be confused with the other snake. The Whale The Whale was mistaken for the "Sea Monster of Sodor". But when it was washed up on the beach, Thomas could see that it was a whale. The alarm was raised and Harold and the workmen were working fast to try and lever the whale into the water. They suceed and Thomas is given a day off as a reward for raising the alarm. It appeared in the 2006 magazine story, Monster Mistake. The Squirrel The Squirrel hid in one of Duck's trucks and rode to the Docks. Once there, he mistook Cranky for a tree and climbed him. He perched on the crane's arm and it can be assumed he was coaxed down with nuts and returned to his home. It appeared in the 2006 magazine story, Surprise Visitor. It is not to be confused with the Two Squirrels from the television series or Scamp the squirrel. The African Deer The African Deer once broke out of its pen and ran around the Wildlife Park, making it unsafe for members of the public to enter. The deer received a fright when Thomas, dressed up to resemble a deer, let out a roar to amuse the children. The startled deer was soon captured by the keepers. It appeared in the 2010 magazine story, Tiger Thomas. Chatterbox Chatterbox is a parrot which belongs to Thomas' fireman. He once escaped and went into the station's office where he spoke into an announcer's microphone, causing chaos all over the station. Thomas guessed that Chatterbox was behind all of the confusion and the bird was soon recaptured. He appeared in the 2011 magazine story, Bird Talk. The Reindeer The Reindeer belongs to the Sodor Country Park and, one Christmastime, escaped. It was found by Peter Sam and soon returned to its home. It appeared in the 2011 magazine story, Reindeer Rescue. Pip Pip is a little terrier dog belonging to a group of walkers. He was once startled by a log falling from Henry's train and fell into a river. Luckily, the log rolled into the river too and Pip was able scramble onto it. She floated down the narrowing river until the log was wedged between the bank and the walkers were able to save her. She appeared in the 2012 magazine story, Hooray for Henry. Ozzie Ozzie is an ostrich that resides at the Sodor Wildlife Centre. He once escaped and, when he was found by Thomas, he was holding the Fat Controller's missing pocket watch in his beak. He appeared in the 2012 magazine story, Bird Watch. Dougal Dougal is a puppy belonging to Lord Callan. He does not like being left alone and howls until his master returns. His howling can be so loud that it echoes around Castle Loch. Percy once thought the howling noise was a ghost. Dougal appeared in the 2013 magazine story, Strange Sounds. Cocky Cocky is a parrot who lives at Arlesburgh station. She belongs to the stationmaster's father. She appeared in the annual story, Oliver Gets the Bird. Percy the Lamb Percy is a newborn lamb that is named after the locomotive of the same name after the engine helped take the pregnant ewe to the vet's house during a rainstorm. Percy the lamb has a sibling, but it is unknown what his or her name is. Percy appeared in Issue 661's Bedtime Story in 2013. =Other Animals= Dora Dora is a tricky prize pig belonging to Farmer Joe. She once won first prize at a country show. She appeared in the book, Thomas and the Prize Pig. Category:Animals